


All I Want Is (The Taste That Your Lips Allow)

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Basically, Begging, Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon Disabled Character, Co-workers, Cock Tease, Crack Treated Seriously, Discipline, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Discipline, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, In Public, Inappropriate Humor, Kink Negotiation, Manipulation, Naughtiness, Nicknames, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Not Season/Series 02 Compliant, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Office, Office Sex, Public Display of Affection, Punishment, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Shameless, Some Humor, Spanking, Teasing, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know where this came from....but it did and since I'm contributing to the Angst Pot for this ship so much recently, have some naughty Peggy goading her boss boyfriend into disciplining her. </p><p>Title from Ed Sheeran's "Give Me Love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want Is (The Taste That Your Lips Allow)

“How dare you, Peggy! You know how easily I trip up with things like that! That attempt at collaboration could have gone far worse!”

“It _didn’t,_ Daniel!”

“Well, that makes it so much better. Please, show me the crystal ball Howard invented that allowed you to know beforehand that things wouldn’t go belly up! I mean, what am I supposed to do? Technically, at this point, the disciplinary action would be to either suspend or fire you, you do know that, right? And you _also_ know that I’m not _going_ to do that. So you tell _me_ , what _am_ I supposed to do with you?”

“Our colleagues have certainly had ideas.”

“What are you - oh my god, you - you’re _kidding_ me. You did not just engineer some....it is the middle of the workday, Peggy. Do you expect me to report to the _Director_ that rather than putting a suitable punishment on record I intend to bend you over my knee when we get home? That’s not really how this job works.”

He shoves out a sigh.

“Besides, you’re asking for it, which means it’s not actually going to make any difference in whether or not you decide to get used to the idea that _sometimes_ you have to at least _pretend_ to accept me as an authority figure rather than as an equal.”

“I _do_ that! Come on, Daniel, haven’t I told you how I do so love it when you tell me that I’m yours, tell me how I’m _your_ good girl.”

She’s only just bordering on sarcastic, but it’s all too hard not to just tell her to bend over straight away. He’s already decided that he’s going to make her actually work for it.

“You are _not_ my good girl today. Today, you have been an _extremely_ naughty girl. Especially because you _wanted_ to make me say that. And you are _not_ allowed to do this, not here.”

There’s a knock on the door; Daniel sees Rose through the vertical window and nods to let her open it. 

“Chief? Caller from the Washington office for you.”

“Thank you, Rose. I’ll be over in a minute….Peggy, wait here.”

He walks over to the main phone desk a little more slowly than usual, needing time to return to a man who sounded like the West Coast head of a federal agency, rather than a frustrated boyfriend.

 

She’s dutifully sitting on the desk when he gets back, legs crossed, hands in her lap, the whole nine yards. Daniel sighs, rolls his eyes, and lets down the blinds. With the open door policy he maintained, that was the only thing Daniel did to signal that no one was allowed to bother him. 

He locks the door, too, of course, for good measure.

A relatively flat tone, though, is the only thing he can really do to indicate to Peggy that while he may be calm now, he was still pissed and she had still broken the rules.

Again.

With little regard.

After previous disciplinary action.

Daniel knew much, much better than to think she’d actually stop...but he and Peggy both got a kick out of pretending _his_ word could be law, even though she'd never let any _other_ man's be.

He walks around his desk, standing in front of his chair for a moment, but setting his crutch aside and sitting down when he first speaks - when he gives his first order.

“Stand up.”

He can hear his exasperation in his voice, but at least he succeeds in not sounding angry. 

Not that that’s the only good thing he’s got going on at the moment.

“Dress off.”

There’s also the flash of red in front of him as she grabs onto the hem of her dress and pulls it all the way up over her head, discarding it on one of the chairs meant for visitors to Daniel’s office.

“Come here.”

He crooks a beckoning finger as he says it, though he then realizes she can’t see him at first, so he leans back in his chair and raises his brow to emphasise the concept that’s supposed to be at play here, waiting until she’s standing in front of him with her hands clasped together in front of her and her ass right up against his desk to speak again.

“You’re so goddamn greedy, Peg, you know that?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“And for what, today? What are you trying for?”

She rocks back on her heels and purses her lips; he considers telling her to stop, but quickly reconsiders.

“I want you to spank me again...Chief.”

She really does know him too well. So unfair.


End file.
